Lore
A millennia ago, dragons existed in hundreds, swarming the physical plains and feasting on anything that came within their radar. Not a single human soul existed on the surface. During the day, the dragons were tame, calm beyond emotion, yet as the sun set and night fell, a change befell the dragons and they would swing into deadly behavior. As time progressed, four dragons emerged. They were different to the others, not just in color, but size, shape and energy as well; each dragon was partial to an element. The others watched as a dragon born from water erupted into the air with a roar like thunder, another bursting from the deep lava seas in the Nether, scorching the earth as it flew into the plains, cracks appearing in the air as the pale air dragon cut through the air like butter, and finally the dragon of the earth, formed from a mountain as it broke away from the soils. For some time, the smaller, weaker dragons feared the elementals and backed away from them, treating them as kings of the plains. However, on the earth below evolution took it's toll and humans emerged, their numbers small and hindering. The smaller dragons fed upon those who would be out at night, and the few who survived were not strong enough to stop them. Their numbers continued to waver, until one fateful day when the elementals took pity on them, selecting four of the strongest soldiers to retain a legacy. As some divine intervention, they taught the men how to bend the four elements, and soon became known as the Dragon Lords. Through the years, the men became immortalized in legends, foretold to hold the key to killing the dragons who fed upon their people, and unlocking the power to live in freedom and peace, however, the time it took them to teach the others their prized skills took it's toll on the people. Numbers still fell, and the few who earned the right to learn the elements became known as the benders. These benders taught others how to harness the ability to bend the elements in self defense, but as time went on, they realized that the four dragon lords were becoming different and were less caring in the actions that they took. Their sloppy actions led to the desolation of the dragons, as they forced the elementals to watch their every move. Something had planted a seed of corruption into their minds and it continued to grow and blossom into the slaughter of the dragons. Greed consumed them as they realized that they could overpower the dragons, and a large battle erupted between the dragon lords and the dragons, leading to the men locking away the dragons in the deepest pits of the void. The Lord of Fire, and The Lord of Water became power hungry and turned on each other, spitting venom into each others ears, spiteful to Earths interruptions. Each lord turned on the other, yet The Lord of Air and The Lord of Earth were determined to intervene. A clash between the four ensued and The Earth Lord was severely beaten, as well as The Fire Lord, and the Water Lord, yet The Air Lord was unharmed. He could not bare to watch them suffer, and stayed out of the fight that was in-ignorable. In their moments of confusion and regeneration, the four Lords were locked away in inescapable tombs, far from each others grasps. Whispers of a fifth tomb followed, yet no one knew of its origins. The humans continue to live on the land, though few and far between. Many inhabitants were slaughtered through the impure actions of the lords, and they live with rumors of the tombs and legends. Almost all hold the key to the elements, and almost all are now known as benders. Category:Main Arc Category:Lore